ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Azuma (Fairy Tail)
How Azuma joined the Tourney During Panther Lily's interrogation of Mest Gryder, Azuma attempts to attack Wendy with explosions but misses due to Mest's intervention. Mest then shouts for him to come out. He reveals himself from inside a nearby tree, identifying himself as one of Grimoire Heart's Seven Kin of Purgatory and saying that the signal flare was too late in its goal of warning of an enemy attack. Mest starts explaining that he is a member of the new Magic Council and is trying to put Fairy Tail out of business in order to earn a promotion. With the revelation that Grimoire Heart is now on the island, Mest says that if he can take care of them, he can stop dreaming about his promotion and obtain it. He tells Azuma that Grimoire Heart is finished. He also mentions that he brought along a force of battleships of the Council's Main Force Arrest Squad just in case. Unfazed, Azuma blows up the battleships from afar, and sarcastically asks Mest if he could start his own job now, much to Mest's shock.13 Panther Lily then charges at Azuma and Azuma blasts him with Bleve. However, Panther Lily emerges from the explosion, surprising Azuma, and punches him in the face. Hardly fazed by the attack, Azuma watches on as the aftermath of his attack creates another explosion on Panther Lily. Panther Lily then gets speed-boosted by Wendy, and he and Azuma continue to fight, each dodging the others attacks. Pantherily then flies high into the sky and Azuma comments that no matter how far he runs, Azuma's explosions can hit him. Before he can attack Panther Lily, Mest and Wendy teleport directly behind him in preparation for a sneak attack. Without even turning his head, Azuma notes their attack as pathetic and uses Tower Burst to defeat all of his opponents simultaneously. Looking down at his fallen opponents, Azuma wonders if Fairy Tail is comprised of only cats and children. He then leaves the area and later comments that all his guild members have arrived on the island. He later confronts Mirajane and Lisanna, noting the fact that they are women as yet another factor to how weak Fairy Tail is. Azuma begins using his Great Tree Arc Magic to attack Mirajane and Lisanna. Lisanna recommends that Mirajane use Satan Soul to defeat Azuma, but Mirajane doesn't respond to her and thinks to herself that Satan Soul isn't a spell she can use in consecutive enterprises. Azuma then realizes he is fighting the Demon Mirajane, and requests a serious match against her in her Demon form.17 Mirajane ignores Azuma's request and tells Lisanna to run away, because she can tell Azuma is very strong. Due to Mirajane's lack of response, Azuma traps Lisanna in a ticking time bomb. As Mirajane rushes over to Lisanna and attempts to free her from the bomb, Azuma tells her that the bomb will go off unless she defeats him in three minutes. Mirajane calls him a coward, but he says he will do anything to face her in her Demon form. Without a choice, Mirajane uses Satan Soul. Mirajane then changes in her Satan Soul form and kicks Azuma. Azuma, smiling happily at the thought of fighting against such a strong opponent, begins fighting back with his explosions. He also starts manipulating tree roots from the ground in an attempt to ensnare Mirajane to make her an easier target for his explosions. Mirajane and Azuma then continue their battle until the timer on the bomb reaches 20 seconds. Mirajane, realizing that she can't win due to the lack of time and lack of Magic Power, reverts to her normal form and runs toward Lisanna despite Azuma's protests for her to continue battling him. She then hugs Lisanna and says that she is sure there is someone in the guild who can defeat Azuma. The bomb then explodes and Mirajane protects Lisanna from the blast. Disappointed and upset at the loss of his opponent, Azuma regains his stoic composure and solemnly walks away from the scene. He is later seen exploring the island, with a serious look on his face. As it begins raining, he sits down on some rocks and takes off his shirt to clean himself. Rustyrose encounters him and comments on him being battle-worn. Azuma says that it's because he fought a powerful opponent, and that they shouldn't underestimate the power of Fairy Tail. He claims that Fairy Tail's power comes not from their Magic, but from their incredible faith, which they can transform and wield like blades, much like Meredy. As Erza Scarlet runs around looking for her guildmates, Azuma emerges upside down from a tree and calls out to her. He tells her that he took care of "that little girl", referring to Wendy.21 Later, when Bluenote uses his Magic at another part of the island, Azuma simply notes that Bluenote is on the island and that the war will soon be over, with no lives left on the island. Azuma is then seen facing off against Erza, and after the two battle for a while longer with neither gaining a clear upper hand, Azuma comments that he and Erza are the same, in that they both pursue strong opponents to fight. Erza however replies saying that she only needs the strength to protect her comrades. Azuma then states that Erza fights honorably, which means Grimoire Heart will run out of time. He then activates his Lost Magic, and uproots the Great Tenrou Tree which had bestowed upon all Fairy Tail members magical strength and protection from death which results in weakening all of Fairy Tail's Magic Power, except for Erza's. Azuma then tells Erza that her friends' lives are on the line and to show him if she has enough power to protect them. Erza asks Azuma why she's the only one not affected by his damage to the Tenrou Tree, his reply being that he wants to fight her when she's serious. Erza says she will defeat him no matter what if he'll return the guild's Magic Power; he promises he will do this, remarking he doesn't like these tactics. Erza starts her attack using the Heaven's Wheel Armor and Blumenblatt which is easily blocked by Azuma, who proceeds to use Folium and Ramus Sica to attack her. Erza then switches to her Flight Armor which allows her to land a hit, but on her second attempt, Azuma defends himself, captures Erza, and uses Tower Burst to injure her. After this, Erza requips to a sarsi and a single sword. She then charges at Azuma using her Demon Blade: Crimson Cherry Spell, but Azuma is easily able to ensnare Erza before she gets to him and he uses the Terra Clamare to defeat Erza. Azuma grins and declares that Erza has been defeated. Much to his surprise, not only does Erza survive, but she manages to get back to her feet despite being heavily wounded and continues the battle, even beginning to cut him. He tries to hit her once more with his Cry of the Earth Spell, but Erza, remembering her friends, strengthens her resolve and she comes out of the explosion straight for him. At first Azuma looks on in shock that his ultimate attack has no effect on her but then realizes that Fairy Tail's conviction is their true strength, complimenting that they are a splendid guild. Erza hits him with a powerful sword slash, defeating him and ending the battle. After his defeat by Erza, Azuma lies on the ground, battle worn, and Erza notices his body is transforming into a tree. He states that it is a side effect of overusing his Lost Magic. He then tells her that, as promised, he will return everyone's Magic Power to them. She then asks him if he knew a man named Jellal. Azuma states that he does and explains that Jellal is a sad man who has become obsessed with the idea that Zeref's ghost exists and that he has lost all sense of reason. He then asks Erza if she knew him, but gets no response. He then apologizes and states that it was Ultear's plan to possess Jellal, and that she did it to get the Magic Council to take their eyes off of Grimoire Heart. He then goes on to explain that Ultear is a truly frightening person. Erza then asks him why they are pursuing Zeref so heatedly and Azuma states that it is to get closer to the very first Magic in the world, the source of all Magic. Erza then asks what would happen if they find the source, and Azuma simply smiles and states that Jellal dreamed of Paradise. Azuma tries to explain further but is completely transformed into a tree. Returned to life, Azuma has orders to hunt down weapons-grade uranium for Grimoire Heart. Little did he know that a Lone Wolf soldier named Booker was on his tail. How to unlock *Clear Poker with Booker. *Play 920 matches For both methods, you must fight Azuma at Tenrou Island. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with Azuma by wishing for him from Shenron or purchasing him for 275 Smash Coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Azuma, wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the Great Tree member of the Seven Kin of Purgatory of Grimoire Heart, Azuma!" He will be seen left of First Hokage, right of Gouki, below Dong Zhuo and above Arthur (Bladestorm). Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Has his hands resemble tree branches. After the announcer calls his name Holds his right hand up and clutches it causing an explosion behind him as the camera zooms saying "Impressive, you're senses are quite sharp." Special Moves Bleve (Neutral) Azuma extends his hand forward, and the area directly in front of him is engulfed in an explosion. Burst Claw (Side) After Azuma has extended one or more of his roots near an opponent, he creates an explosion along the line of one of them while sideswiping the opponent with it, something which results in an explosive blunt attack. Tree Fist (Up) Azuma turns his fist to be tree-like and jumps into the air punching it. Chain Burst (Down) After Azuma has used trees to entangle his opponent's limbs, he generates a fast-moving line of explosions along each of the roots. Folium Sica (Hyper Smash) Azuma summons forth several massive funnels of sharp leafs, which swirl around him to hone in on and cut up his opponent. Terra Clamare (Final Smash) After Azuma has ensnared his opponent with roots, he releases all of the Magic stored within the earth to engulf his opponent in a massive, extremely destructive explosion, taking a life from the stock. Victory Animations #Azuma forms trees in the area and says "A bit late to be worrying about your friends." #Azuma makes a tree branch and detonates it then says "If you're done talking, I'd like to get to work destroying everyone here." #Azuma punches forward and ignites an explosion then says "In order to re-create, it must be destroyed." On-Screen Appearance Azuma's tree skin forms into his human form and says "I'm from Grimoire Heart, name's Azuma. I'm one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory." Trivia *Azuma's rival is the Lone Wolf, Booker. *Azuma shares his Japanese voice actor with Doctor Strange, Exploud and Raul Menendez. *Azuma shares his German voice actor with Shinnok, Light Yagami, Rudolf Von Stroheim, Hwa Jai, Omega Reg, Second Hokage, Zhu Ran, Tokio Oshima, Lil' Hinox of the Hinox Bros and Cody Travers. *Azuma shares his Arabic voice actor with Lu Xun, Hansel, Jinpachi Munashi, Geld, Cid Highwind and Narsus. *Azuma shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Jarod, Gray Fullbuster, Freeman, Admiral Bobbery, Ho-Oh, Sieghart, Devil Rebirth, Doopliss, Ashram, Eiji Kisaragi, Tohma Kuki and Akira Yuki. *Azuma's select pose resembles that of Necalli's in Street Fighter V. Category:Fairy Tail characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen